


Give me some more

by Pepisi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 菠萝桃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi





	Give me some more

舞池里斑斓的灯光来回的照着，来这里寻欢作乐的人都隐在黑暗里，一双双眼睛暗自关注着自己的周围，不放过一个有可能到手的猎物。

音乐躁动，一个穿着海蓝色衬衫男子忘我的跟着音乐扭动着身体。他乌黑的眼睛往有谦所在的地方看了一下，故作老练的勾起了嘴角。

一双修长的手轻颤着把前额乌黑柔顺的头发往后推，摸过后脑勺。接下来是细长的脖颈，他抬起头，慵懒的叹了口气。那手来到自己胸口，缓缓往下游走，顺着腹部滑到腰间，挺翘的臀部……

结束的姿势是他的右手沿着锁骨向上推到左边肩上，头跟着摆了过去。刚刚好就是有谦朝他看过来的方向。

坐在角落里，紧盯着舞台的有谦明显可以接受到他的信号，像不停的散发着香味的罂粟花。

你说他穿的那么禁欲，一颗扣子不解，只是在舞池里随意扭了几下，为什么就可以让他口干舌燥呢？

那些人，不用说，全都盯着他看。

明明在舞池里扭得坦坦荡荡，一出来就捂着脸，仿佛不认识刚刚的自己。

真是矛盾得恰到好处。

于是，他端起自己桌子上的白兰地，起身朝那朵罂粟花而去。

看到他不紧不慢的朝自己走来，珍荣心里扑通扑通的跳着，脸上却没有流露出一丝一毫的紧张，假装不在意的让一口白兰地顺着喉咙滑进肚里。

“一起喝一杯？”长腿跨上吧台前的椅子，他摇了摇手中的杯子，似笑非笑的看着珍荣。

“好啊。”不知道是不是刚刚那口酒的后劲上来了，珍荣的脸开始浮现一层粉红，像颗熟透的水蜜桃，惹人想要咬一口，看看像不像外表看起来那么甜。

“刚刚跳的挺不错的。”手指漫不经心的划过杯沿，他示意酒保再给他们两杯酒。

他抚摸杯沿的动作让珍荣不自觉的把视线集中到他的嘴唇。稍微往上一看，撞进他似笑非笑的眼神里，略微慌张的别过头。

“谢谢。”珍荣端起酒保递过来的酒，跟他道了谢。

有谦的笑声在喉咙里滚了滚，刚刚不是有意引诱他过来的吗？怎么现在还害羞了？

他带着酒气的唇凑近珍荣的耳朵，轻声说了句什么。呼出的温热气息惹得珍荣起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

后知后觉的握紧手中的杯子，像是做了什么重大决定似的点了点头，珍荣一口喝光那杯酒。

猎人满意的站了起来，今晚的猎物都不用他费劲，就自己跟上来了。感觉真不错。

看着他高大的背影，珍荣在心里给自己打气，刚刚已经喝了很多壮胆酒了，不可以后退。不就是破处吗，这槛一过，以后天涯何处无芳草！

再说了，这男人是他在这酒吧里观察了半天，觉得看起来最正经的，而且看起来是不会互相纠缠的，可以说是419的最佳选择了，过了这村就没有这店了。

说服了自己，他赶紧跟上前面的人。耳朵里不断响起他的话……

不知道有没有兴趣，跟我到床上跳一段双人舞呢。

这家夜店可以说是很贴心了，为VIP专门打造的二楼有着完美的隔音，丝毫不会被楼下震耳欲聋的声音所打扰。

有谦推开房门，拉着珍荣，轻轻一推就把他抵在门板上。

房里暖黄色的灯光打在他脸上，暧昧在两个人周围流转。

虽然猎物主动跟了上来，可是怎么个吃法，都得他决定。而他，最喜欢的就是玩够了再把猎物一口一口吃掉。

有谦俯下头，仿佛要用眼睛把他看的透彻，吓得珍荣赶紧闭上了双眼。

他没管那么多，直接叼着珍荣的双唇，慢条斯理的啄，摩着。怀里的人在这方面像是个生手，居然屏住呼吸的僵硬着身子。也不知道是不是他装出来的情趣。

感觉到有谦离开他的唇，珍荣赶紧喘了喘气。可是立马就又感觉到对方凉凉的嘴唇，把吻一片一片的，铺在了他的脸颊，耳后，脖颈上。

“不……”珍荣用手轻推着有谦，有些慌。

“宝贝，不什么？”他用手指挑起珍荣的下巴，仔细一看，长得还挺舒服的。

珍荣的耳朵被他变得略微沙哑的奶音震得嗡嗡的，嘴里说不出拒绝的话。

“来，试着吻我。”他金有谦可是情场老手，这么放不开的男人，他平时可没有耐心调教，爱做不做。可是今天这猎物，倒是让他有了调教的心思。想看珍荣，怎么从青涩懵懂变得为了自己疯狂。

珍荣听话的送上了自己的唇，对着有谦毫无章法的乱啃一通。

有谦这下更加确定了，什么熟透的水蜜桃，他怀里这颗，还他妈青着呢。

居然还想用舌头撬开他的牙？反客为主可是不行的哟。

“宝贝，这么着急要我吗？” 

珍荣刚想把手盘到有谦脖子上，耳边就被他吹了一口气。珍荣的耳朵是他全身上下最敏感的地方了，他浑身一哆嗦，差点没听清有谦的话。

“我……”他才一开口，就发现自己的声音也变得沙哑了。好奇怪……

“不打算先去洗个澡？刚刚跳舞出汗了吧？”有谦假装嫌弃的后退了一步，给怀里的人一点呼吸新鲜空气的空间。

“我，我先去洗澡了！”他这是被嫌弃了吗？磕磕绊绊的说完，珍荣弯下腰，从有谦臂弯下绕出来。

“要一起吗？”有谦抓住珍荣的手，成功的把他逗得满脸通红。

“我自己洗！”他赶紧挣脱他的手，一溜烟进到浴室去，锁好了浴室门。

对嘛，这样逗他玩，看他的反应才有意思。一来就直奔主题多俗气啊。

有谦修长的手指揉了揉耳垂，准备起身去开一瓶红酒。

浴室里

一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子，再脱掉打底的白T，牛仔裤。露出了纤细但又有着肌肉纹理的身子骨。暖暖的水从莲蓬头里喷洒出来，打湿他柔软的黑发，汇聚成一股股小水流，爬过他的脖颈，胸前，一路向下最后消失不见。

只有他一个人了，心里终于没有刚才那么紧张了。不过想到一会儿可能会发生的事情，脸颊还是浮现可疑的红。

可是，跟他接吻好像还挺舒服的。或许还能有所期待。

抓过毛巾擦了擦头发，犹豫着要不要穿好衣服再出去，可是又怕被嫌弃矫情。他干脆用浴袍裹住身子，打开浴室的门。

事到如今，就拿出勇气做平时不敢的事吧！

“我洗好了。”他话里宛如赴刑场的慷慨激昂，惹来有谦一阵笑意。

“轮到我了。”有谦捏了捏他的腮帮子，“紧张的话，就喝口红酒缓缓？”

嗯……还莫名有点贴心？

他听话的坐到沙发上，伸手去拿杯子喝酒。

看着珍荣像是乖乖的坐在沙发上握着酒杯，可是其实心里已经被浴室里哗啦啦的水声，勾的，不知道想到哪里去了。

连忙打开电视，想随便看点什么，好让自己不要去在意浴室里传来的水声。

好巧不巧，电视一打开就是所谓的成人only画面。平时只敢偷偷看，现在居然可以直接用这么大的屏幕光明正大的看，他不好意思之余还有点小开心。

切，俗烂的剧情，有什么好看的？有谦洗好澡出来，入耳的就是那些男优故作动情的呻吟，更别提入眼那尴尬的姿势。

他不发出一点声响的靠近他的猎物，小傻子还看得挺入迷的。

“这有什么好看的，咱俩能演的比他们强。”他坐到沙发上，凑到他耳边，如是说也。

突如其来的声音吓得珍荣差点往旁边一跳，却被有谦长长的手揽住，顺势把人抱到自己腿上。

扑头盖面就是一个法式深吻。 

“唔……”嘴被他堵住，珍荣只能发出一声嘤咛，双手不自觉的撑在他的胸口。入手是有弹性的肌肉，嗯……他怎么没穿上衣……

有谦两片薄唇在他残留着红酒香甜气息的小嘴上反复辗转，挑开他的牙关，将舌头喂了进去。勾着里面软滑的丁香小舌你来我往的嬉戏，不时发出啧啧的水声，把珍荣亲得双眼迷离。

珍荣在他的撩拨下逐渐软了身子，连他什么时候关掉了电视都没发现。

他紧贴着有谦热热的身体，不知道是不是洗完澡带来的的蒸汽，他觉得自己的脸都被熏热了。

“呼吸。”在他快喘不过气的前一秒，有谦离开了他的嘴。这傻子，连换气都不会。

珍荣不敢跟他对视，把头搭在他的肩膀上，一起一伏的喘着气。都没察觉自己的胸膛会不时的摩擦过有谦的胸膛。

他还没缓过来呢，对方的手就已经按到了他的腰上，还有往下滑的趋势。

“……”珍荣一惊，扭头看了有谦一眼，换来他一个有挑逗意味的眼神。

珍荣把头往他胸口一埋，算是默许了他接下来的事。整个人突然就腾空而起，被有谦抱了起来，一步一步的朝着床过去。

被他温柔的放倒在床上，背靠着柔软的床垫，珍荣才有了踏实感，放心的往下陷进去。

一瞬间，身上多了一个人的重量，炽热的体温，让他不知道手脚怎么放比较好。

有谦利落的剥开小桃子的浴衣，露出白花花的果肉。把碍事的衣服往旁边一丢，开始脱自己的。很快，两人就只穿着胖次坦诚相见了。

有谦一边用长长的腿压住珍荣白嫩的腿，一边让细碎的吻星星点点落的他的脖子。双手也不空闲的，对着他胸前两粒红果轻揉慢捻。

“哈……”从来没人这么对待过，他不禁摇着头，闭上眼睛，不安的期待着。

眯着眼，有谦轻轻含住他的耳朵，口腔的湿热让珍荣忍不住浑身一哆嗦。软软的男孩用小动物般可怜又无辜的眼神控诉着他，就好像说他做了什么十恶不赦的坏事一样。可是身体却是乖乖的贴紧了他。

这小桃子出人意料的甜啊。

从他身上起来，拿过刚刚珍荣没喝完的那杯红酒。

“红酒得这么喝才对。”话音刚落，把杯子里剩下的冰凉的红色透明液体，倒在了珍荣胸膛上。

“唔，冷的。”他被有谦的动作刺激得一个激灵。呼吸急促，不自在的扭动身子，双手抚上自己的胸前，想要抹掉那些香甜的红酒，却成功的勾起了有谦的欲火。

“一会儿就热了。”他看了珍荣一眼，俯下身子，用舌头一点一点地把酒舔进肚子里，抓住他的手，把沾到红酒的指尖一根一根舔干净。含住他胸前红色的乳头，边吸吮边用舌头拨弄。

看着有谦突然变得幽深的眼神，珍荣往后躲了躲，但是又能躲到哪里去呢？还不是在他的攻势下丢盔弃甲。

有谦也不会让他有机会逃开，一个翻身把两人姿势对调，珍荣在上他在下。有谦一双大手紧紧箍住他的腰。

珍荣鼓起勇气，主动把手环上有谦的脖子，把自己的嘴唇送上去，生疏的亲吻，沿着脖子一路吻到喉结。不停在他肌肤上来回的手，不小心蹭到了他胸前硬得像石子一样的红豆，惹得有谦低低的吸了口气。

然后珍荣就发现，有什么东西顶着自己。同为男人，他立马反应过来那是什么东西。

“要摸摸看吗？”虽然是询问，可是有谦却直接抓着珍荣软软的手，放了上去。

胖次底下鼓鼓胀胀的，像是有什么东西要突破出来了。珍荣不自觉的收紧五指，碰了碰，还能感觉到热气。

“把它放出来。”有谦的命令就像蛊惑的咒语，珍荣鬼迷心窍的坐在床上，凑近了帮他脱下胖次。突然弹出来的肉棒猝不及防的打中他的嘴。

碰 触到果冻般的嘴唇让有谦的欲望更上一层楼。更别提珍荣还毫无自觉的舔了舔嘴唇。有谦都想直接按着他的头，让他含住自己的欲望，先来上一发。

但是看在他第一次的份上，有谦只是再次抓着他的手，握住了自己的蓬勃。

看着自己手里跳动的粗长肉棒，珍荣吞了吞口水。这么粗，等下就要直接进到自己身体里吗？会不会很疼啊……想象等下有谦的粗长就要在自己体内驰骋，他腿就有点软。

“摸它。”有谦的声音听起来就像好几天没喝水一样沙哑，眼里的漩涡深得像要把珍荣吸进去一样。

“我没做过这种事。”虽然他偷看过钙片，但是他不会主动去碰自己的，像这样子真枪实弹还是第一次。

“我教你。”把手放在他的手上，来回示范了一遍，就躺在床上，等待着珍荣的动作。

珍荣跪在床上，手中握着滚烫的性器，也开始像模像样的开动了。这本身就是可以无师自通的天性，更何况平时会偷看小电影，更是不用有谦多说什么，他就缓缓的在他的粗长上来回的撸动。皮肤与皮肤摩擦的声音，在安静的房间里，在安静的两人之间，清晰的被听到了。

“放松一点。”在自己身上动作的人儿，因为手生，握的有点紧。

珍荣稍微松开了一点，给了他一个歉意的眼神。继续用软若无骨的手碰着他炙热的感官。

“哼……”这事果然熟能生巧，有谦能够感觉到自己的分身被他的手包裹住，一下一下的摩擦不断地被刺激着。让他的分身变得更加坚挺。

他这是难受还是享受啊？珍荣听见他闷哼出声，就不敢再弄了，赶紧松开手里叫嚣的野兽。

有谦坐直身子，揽过珍荣的脖子，在他的唇上印上一个浅浅的吻。再把他推倒，缓缓扯掉他最后一层遮羞布，玩够了就该吃掉了。

有谦的手轻车熟路的顺着他挺翘的臀部来回揉捏，他的手指不停地在附近画着圈，找到他的秘密花园。发现已经有些湿了，满意的笑了。珍荣自己可能也察觉到了，很不好意思地用手捂住自己羞红的脸。

“真紧。”先探进去了一根细长的手指，勾着那里不停分泌出来的花液，顺带着安慰着前面被忽略的分身。

“呜……难受。”有什么东西进到自己身体里了，这里扣扣那里挖挖的。从没有人造访过的秘密花园突然被开垦，一进一退之间都在刺激他脆弱的神经。

这才一根手指……有谦就能感受到温暖紧致的后穴里面，吸附在自己手指上的软肉，随着珍荣的呼吸不停的蠕动。

该死，真他妈紧。他都能想到等下进去得多费劲，但是可想而知会得到更多快感。

他都想直接提枪上阵了，可是这小桃子，一根手指都受不了，不好好扩张，一会儿怕不是会苦了他自己？

想着，他又加多了一根手指，轻轻浅浅的抽插着。没尝过情事的珍荣，怎么斗得过有谦，三下两下就被他摸得受不了，分身绷得紧紧的，可是又得不到释放。

很快，珍荣能明显的察觉到自己的小穴已经开始适应他的手指了，随着他的动作一开一合的，空虚得想要被什么东西填满。不停有什么滑溜溜的东西往下淌，傻子都知道自己动了情了。难耐的扭了扭身子，希望他不要再吊着自己了。 

“不要玩我了，快给我。”他觉得自己脸上热气直冒，说话都带上了一丝哭腔，这种不能控制自己的感觉，太可怕了。

“给，全都给你。”他也想把珍荣拆吃入腹，既然从他嘴里听到哀求，就干脆不为难他了。修长的手灵活的上下滑动，不时带过下方的囊袋。引来珍荣不间断的大幅度喘息。

“啊，不要这么用力，这样会变得奇怪的！啊……”有谦修剪得工整的指甲，轻轻刮过了他分身的顶端。让他本就紧绷的分身突然接受了刺激，再也没办法忍受，乖乖的交待在他手里。

“呜……”看着他的手上沾上自己的白浊，他咬着唇，红着脸。释放之后的舒坦让他发出了慵懒的叹息。

“舒服了？”有谦抽了一张放在床头的湿纸巾，擦去珍荣留下的痕迹。

“可是，我还没开始呢。”有谦勾着唇邪魅的笑着。

看着他还没从高潮余韵缓过来，一脸情欲，微张着小嘴喘气的样子。有谦就想把他干到下不了床，让他勾引自己勾引得这么自然。

有谦欺身而上，一手揉弄着他半软下去的欲望，一手不停的在他身上到处点火。

引得珍荣分神，伸长了脖颈不停的喘息着，没空注意即将被突破的城池。

有谦扶着自己的分身，就着高潮留下来的各种液体，总算艰难的把分身的头部埋进了温柔乡。

“疼！轻点。”他怎么这么突然就进来了，自己还没准备好。感觉自己像是活生生的被他用利刃劈成两半，一滴生理泪水顺着眼角就滑了下来。

“哼……”他一进去就被紧紧的箍住，刚刚的扩充好像一点作用都没有，身下的人疼得皱起了眉头，一直推着他，让他出去。可是箭离了弓，怎么可能说回头？

“我先不动。你缓一缓，准备好了就告诉我。”

分身一端被珍荣紧紧箍住，温暖柔软的穴肉不停的排斥着他，但又勾引着让他入得更深一些……分身大部分却暴露在空气中，这种两极分化的待遇，真让他抓狂。可偏偏怀里的人怕痛，他还该死的产生了一抹怜惜，没办法自顾自爽。

珍荣一开始没办法反应过来，身体里最私密的内部，突然被滚烫的热铁撑开的感觉。

可是慢慢地，他开始有点习惯有谦的存在，没有像刚开始那样觉得痛了，还有些痒痒的。他尝试着轻轻摆动了一下臀部，坚硬的热铁自然撞到了他的软肉。

“哼……”摩擦带来的快感像电流一样窜过全身，两人同时粗喘出声。看来他已经接受自己了，有谦扶着他的腰，又揉了揉他的穴口，一寸一寸的把自己往里送，最后，一口气全根没入。

完完全全被包裹住的感觉真舒服。

完完全全被填满了的感觉也不赖。

他忍不住开始缓缓抽插，肉与肉摩擦的快感不停地传到大脑皮层。他就是征战沙场的王，不停的开拓着疆土，要把对方一寸一寸的占有。

“轻点，拜托……”他的粗长在自己体内磨着，横冲直撞，时不时会顶到他最敏感的地方。

他被撞得一晃一晃的，手紧紧揪住床单，想要分散一点快感，嘴里咿咿呀呀的喊着。细长白嫩的腿盘在有谦腰上，跟着他的起伏，不停的晃动着。身体不禁分泌出润滑的液体，在有谦逐渐猛烈的抽插下变成白色的泡沫。

“好棒……还要……”快感一波一波的晕开，珍荣抱紧了有谦，两副身体一起一伏的不断摩擦，浅浅的出了一层薄汗。

终于从珍荣嘴里听到一句夸自己的话，有谦这才放开手脚，一下比一下深，一下比一下用力的顶弄着。

粗粗的喘了口气，他拍了拍着珍荣的翘臀，成功的引来一阵收缩，幸好他不是毛头小子，要不就这样出来了，该有多丢脸。

“不要再进去了……”察觉到体内的肉棒还在不断继续往更深的地方钻研，他立马改口，着急的踢了踢脚。却让他的分身无意之间戳中了自己最敏感的那一点。

撞到那块软肉，珍荣突然就紧紧绞住有谦的分身，无法再前进一步。有谦立马就察觉到这是他的敏感点，揉了揉珍荣腰间的软肉，让他慢慢恢复放松的状态。然后一鼓作气的集中攻击那个点。把珍荣捣得眼泪直流，嘴里不停嚷嚷着受不了。 

扛不住太过密集的快感，高潮来的猝不及防，珍荣一口咬住了有谦的肩膀，好让自己缓过来。

嫩滑的穴肉不停的收缩绞紧，他强忍着射意。没想到这小家伙是个宝贝，第一次高潮，就有滚烫的液体喷洒到他的顶端。他没把好关，直接在他体内中出了。

滚 烫的液体烫的珍荣一哆嗦，发出小猫般的呜咽声。双眼湿漉漉的看着有谦，被汗水打湿的头发贴在额头上，红红的小嘴微微张开，不停的在喘气，说不出一句话。

把他软软的身子抱进自己怀里，吻了吻他刚刚因为流泪泛红的眼眶。

“难受吗？”他自觉是个贴心的床伴，虽然刚刚有些失控，但是还是会关心一下对方的。毕竟快感这种东西，是双向的。

虽然还有些意犹未尽，但毕竟他还是第一次。嘛……要不今天先算了？

“嗯……”珍荣咬着嘴唇，不知道怎么跟有谦说自己身体的感受。

看着他一脸纠结，有谦还以为自己刚刚太用力弄伤他了，抬高他的臀部想仔细查看。

“别看。”

珍荣太晚阻挡，穴口不断收缩，一点点流出有谦的东西的画面，全数落进有谦眼里。

“艹……”淫靡的画面让他的分身直接充血抬头。刚刚还打算放过他，现在看来是放不过了！

“啊……”不是结束了吗，怎么还把他抱起来，“你要干嘛……”

珍荣坐在有谦的大腿上，乘骑的姿势让他心里一方，他该不会是还要再来一次吧？

“宝贝，这次你自己动。”有谦背靠着床头坐好，半鼓励半引诱的看着小桃子。刚才他那么卖力的让他舒服，怎么着也得享受回来。

珍荣握着他的昂扬，迟迟没有动作，最后还是抬起了臀，努力的让它对准自己的穴口。慢慢地一点点往下坐，把肉棒吃进去。

“唔……”刚进一个头，他就敏感嘤咛了一声。他自己控制进度，一点点慢慢吞入，双手撑着他的小腹起起落落，让他的昂扬在自己体内反复摩擦。怕自己腿软突然坐下去，他可受不住有谦一下子整根没入。 

动情的人，在自己身上找乐子，温暖柔软的内里不断的挤压他，湿滑的液体不断地包裹住他的欲望。有谦突然伸手扶住他的腰，把他往下一拉，剩下那截肉棒稳稳妥妥的推开层层叠叠的软肉，尽数埋了进去。 

“啊……你犯规！”明明说好他自己来的，他怎么可以……

“你太慢了。”有谦往上顶了顶，开始觉得让他自己动是不是错了。

“不要……我要自己来。”他开始前后蠕动身子，他的分身在自己体内，想让他向左就向左，向右就向右。时不时会撞到最痒的地方，他会小声的嘟囔着，缓了缓然后再继续套弄他的粗长。

他摇着头，一副情欲高涨的样子，就在他要把自己送上高潮的时候，有谦却毫不配合把他抱了起来，脱离了他的身体。

虽然珍荣在他身上卖力扭动，他也会有快感，可是他总觉得自己变成一根无关紧要的按摩棒，这可就没有那么无所谓了。

“你干嘛……”他明明就快到了，这个人怎么这么过分！卡在要到不到的时候，他感觉自己跳的飞快的心都慢了下来。

“接下来还是让我来吧。”说完，他把珍荣压倒在床上，再次让自己的分身进入到珍荣的小穴里。

他开始不停的抽插，像安了马达一样，看着珍荣又开始迷离的摇着头，忍不住上前吻了吻他。两个人紧紧贴着彼此，唇舌交互，一声声粗喘和尖叫不停的从两人嘴里溢出来。

“啊……要到了。”快感堆叠，不停的传到大脑里，珍荣难耐地咬着手指，受不了这种极致的欢愉。那种感觉又要来了，他情不自禁的抱紧有谦。下身不断收缩，像是要把有谦榨干。

“喜欢吗？”他含住他的耳朵，下身不忘卖力的顶弄着，知道他快了，故意这么问他。

“喜欢，喜欢……”他呜咽着喊出声。说出口的同时就被有谦加突如其来的大力度送上高潮。

有谦来回抽插了好久，终于在他体内释放了。亲了亲怀里虚脱的小桃子，把他抱到浴室，里里外外的清理干净。

今天就到这里吧，好好睡吧。


End file.
